Cinderelly! Cinderelly!
by Epic-Narutard-Jones
Summary: Ashford Academy's putting on the play Cinderella. And Who's cast as the beautiful Cinderella? Kallen? Milly? Nina maybe? No It's Lelouch. And who would his prince be other than Suzaku? Auish. Fluff! Rated for cussin'


_**Haha I like this one *smiles like a dork* Uploaded from DEviantART Review if you like, If you didn't meh flames are welcome!**_

* * *

_"Fuck!" Lelouch groaned pushing through a crowd of students surrounding a small piece of paper hanging on the wall. Why did he even sign up for the musical at Ashford Academy? He was already starting to regret it. The paper read:_  
_Kallen- Anastasia _

**_Shirley- Drizella _**

**_Milly- The Ugly Stepmother _**

**_Nina- The King _**

**_Rivalz- Gus _**

**_C.C.- Jaq _**

**_Euphemia- The Fairy Godmother _**

**_Suzaku- Prince Charming _**

**_Lelouch- Cinderella._**  
_Lelouch read over the list a few times before daring to look at his own name. 'Who's left other than extras?' he wondered. He finally looked down. "What?" he shrieked. **"Lelouch- Cinderella" **_

**_"Lelouch- Cinderella" _**

_**"Lelouch- Cinderella"** It was right there! Why was HE Cinderella? Cinderella's a girls part? Why was he even...? What!? Milly walked up behind Lelouch placing a hand on his shoulder. _

_"Wow Cinderella! What a big role!" she laughed slightly. _

_"Why! Why am I..." Milly shrugged. _

_"You've got the best body for the dress. My lips are sealed to the other reasons." she winked. _

_"D-Dress...?" Lelouch stammered. _

_"You're Cinderella what did you think you'd wear? Pants?" _

_"Well..." Milly smirked. _

_"Good news though Lulu." she placed her hand on the paper going down to the part of the prince. "It looks like you'll get to kiss Suzaku Kururugi." She waved as the bell began to ring. "See you at practice Lulu~!"_

"You're on!" Kallen hissed switching on the other's microphone. Lelouch nodded gulping before stepping out on stage. He had a tray balancing on his head, and was walking out for the first scene of the play. It was opening night and Lelouch was nervous. Nervous. As. Fuck. His dress wasn't fully reaching his ankles and he had annoying flats on his feet.

From the opening on everything went well. Lelouch finally got a moment to be off stage. The mice were singing loudly C.C leading them "_Cinderelly! Cinderelly! Night and day it's Cinderelly! Make the fire fix the breakfast...!_"

From then on the play continued going very well. Nothing went wrong. One of the biggest scenes was happening, Cinderella was meeting the prince for the first time. Suzaku took Lelouch's hand kissing it lightly, smiling, and asking.  
"May I have this dance?"  
Lelouch was blushing. He nodded. "Yes I'd love to. I'm not very good though.!" Suzaku bowed starting the dance. Lelouch had stumbled so much in practices. He'd nearly broken three of Suzaku's toes due to stamping on them in high heels. The long blue ball gown caused Lelouch to stumble a bit, but he played it off quite well. The dance didn't last long enough from Lelouch's point of view. Soon enough Kallen, Shirley and Milly came in breaking up the romantic dance.

Twenty minutes later they play came to a close. The extra mice, dancers and stage crew came on taking their bows. Next came Kallen and Shirley. Shirley pushed Kallen out of the way to get more spot light. Kallen did the same until Milly pushed the two of them to the side posing, before taking both girl's hands. The three of them bowing and Laughing. Then came C.C and Rivalz who cartwheeled in bowing energetically before skipping back to be with the other mice. Nina came in after that slipping her crown off her head bowing then placing the crown back in it's place. Next came the beautiful Euphemia. Who skipped on stage dancing, gracefully taking a bow and slipping back behind everyone. Lelouch looked up making eye contact with Suzaku. Suzaku who was on the left side of the stage nodded. They both took small steps onto the stage until they were both in front on each other. This was the time where Suzaku was supposed to kiss lelouch. But Lelouch wasn't going to have it that way. He grabbed Suzaku's tie roughly pulling Suzaku forward smashing their lips hard together. After a while they broke away and took their bows. Lelouch nodded stepping back, only to have Suzaku wrap an arm around his waist. He dipped the smaller boy and kissed him. Lelouch flailed his feet around. Not that the kiss wasn't liked. He just didn't know what else to do. Every one in the crowd was standing, clapping their hands off. Everyone joined in, in singing "_Bibbity Bobbity Boo_" . Lelouch and Euphemia both sang the last couple of lines. Euphie's voice faded out leaving Lelouch singing solo. At that everyone got off the stage. Suzaku placed a hand on Lelouch's shoulder once they were off stage. Lelouch looked at him.

"Yes...?" Suzaku smiled. "Good job out there." All of the cast could hear the cheering from backstage

"I think they want another kiss from Prince Charming and his princess." Rivalz yelled. Suzaku lifted Lelouch up princess style making him squeak. Walking out on stage adjusting him slightly. Lelouch's legs were wrapped around his waist. They shared another passionate kiss. This one lasted longer.

"I'll treat you amazingly tonight princess if you'll let me." he muttered against Lelouch's lips.


End file.
